Daniel Goleman
Daniel Goleman (born March 7, 1946) is an author, psychologist, and science journalist. For twelve years, he wrote for the New York Times, specializing in psychology and brain sciences. Life His parents were college professors in Stockton, California, where his father taught world literature at what is now San Joaquin Delta College, while his mother taught in the sociology department of the University of the Pacific. Goleman received his Ph.D. from Harvard, where he has also been a visiting lecturer. Daniel Goleman currently resides in the Berkshires. He is a co-chairman of The Consortium for Research on Emotional Intelligence in Organizations, based in the Graduate School of Applied and Professional Psychology at Rutgers University, which recommends best practices for developing emotional intelligence abilities, and promotes rigorous research on the contribution of emotional intelligence to workplace effectiveness. In addition, Goleman was a co-founder of at the Yale University Child Studies Center (now at the University of Illinois at Chicago) which has a mission to help schools introduce emotional literacy courses. One mark of the Collaborative's—and book’s—impact is that thousands of schools around the world have begun to implement such programs. Goleman is also a member of the board of directors of the Mind and Life Institute, which fosters dialogues between scientists and contemplatives. His book, " Destructive Emotions" contains an edited selection of dialogues from The 8th Mind & Life Conference (Dharamsala, India from March 20-24, 2000} between the Dalai Lama and neuroscientists. The same with his book which is an edited selection of dialogues from The 3rd Mind & Life Conference (Dharamsala, India, November 5-9, 1990). In both of these conferences Goleman has been the Scientific Coordinator. Research # Goleman authored the internationally best-selling book, Emotional Intelligence (1995, Bantam Books), that spent more than one-and-a-half years on the New York Times Best Seller list. Goleman developed the argument that non-cognitive skills can matter as much as I.Q. for workplace success in "Working with Emotional Intelligence" (1998, Bantam Books), and for leadership effectiveness in "Primal Leadership" (2001, Harvard Business School Press). Goleman's most recent best-seller is Social Intelligence: The New Science of Human Relationships (2006, Bantam Books). The following quote is widely misattributed to R.D. Laing but appears in Goleman’s (1985) book Vital Lies, Simple Truths: "The range of what we think and do is limited by what we fail to notice. And because we fail to notice that we fail to notice there is little we can do to change until we notice how failing to notice shapes our thoughts and deeds." The following introduction prefaces the quote: “To put it in the form of one of R.D. Laing’s ‘knots’:” (p. 24): “Knots” being a reference to an earlier text by Laing (1972):. So it is in the form of Laing but not by Laing. It is informed by Goleman's clinical psychotherapeutic experiences, but it speaks to the field of conflict psychology and facilitation as well. Goleman's most recent book, "Transparency: How Leaders Create a Culture of Candor," (2008, Jossey-Bass), co-authored with Warren Bennis and James O'Tool, argues for the benefits of transparency in organizations. Educational innovations Goleman has published a series of dialogues with More Than Sound Productions entitled "Wired to Connect" on the applications of Social Intelligence. Those already published include conversations with Psychologist Daniel J. Siegel, renowned brain researcher Richard Davidson, Clay Shirky, an expert on the social and economic effects of Internet technologies, film director and Educational innovator, George Lucas, and Paul Ekman, world renown psychologist on emotions. A topic of his discussion with Ekman was how to empathize with others, and how we can understand other's emotions as well as our own. Goleman suggests that in light of tragedies like Hurricane Katrina, we must learn how to empathize with others in order to help them. Goleman and Ekman are both contributors to Greater Good magazine, Greater Good Science Center, University of California, Berkeley. Awards Goleman has received many awards for his writing, including a Career Achievement award for journalism from the American Psychological Association. He was elected a Fellow of the American Association for the Advancement of Science in recognition of his efforts to communicate the behavioral sciences to the public. Books Books authored by Goleman, DanielAmazon.com book list - retrieved January 06, 2007.Publication dates - retrieved January 06, 2007.. * Hot to Help: When can empathy move us to action? (2008) Greater Good Science Center. ISBN 074-470041931 * Social Intelligence: The New Science of Social Relationships (2006) Bantam Books. ISBN 978-0553803525 * Destructive Emotions: A Scientific Dialogue with the Dalai Lama (2003) Bantam Books. ISBN 978-0553381054 * Primal Leadership: The Hidden Driver of Great Performance (2001) Co-authors: Boyatzis, Richard; McKee, Annie. Harvard Business School Press. ISBN 978-1578514861 * The Emotionally Intelligent Workplace (2001) Jossey-Bass. ISBN 978-0787956905 * Harvard Business Review on What Makes a Leader? (1998) Co-authors: Michael MacCoby, Thomas Davenport, John C. Beck, Dan Clampa, Michael Watkins. Harvard Business School Press. ISBN 978-1578516377 * Working with Emotional Intelligence (1998) Bantam Books. ISBN 978-0553378580 * Healing Emotions: Conversations with the Dalai Lama on Mindfulness, Emotions, and Health (1997) Shambhala. ISBN 978-1590300107 * Emotional Intelligence: Why It Can Matter More Than IQ (1996) Bantam Books. ISBN 978-0553383713 * The Meditative Mind (1988) Tarcher. ISBN 978-0874778335 * Vital Lies, Simple Truths: The Psychology of Self Deception (1985) Bloomsbury Publishing. ISBN 978-0747534136 References External links *[http://www.danielgoleman.info Website of Daniel Goleman, Ph.D., author of Emotional Intelligence] *Wired to Connect, Dialogues on Social Intelligence'' *Emotional Intelligence : Why It Can Matter More Than IQ Audio Summary * Daniel Goleman states that lovemaking is the most pleasureable thiing a human being can experience. Category:Emotional intelligence Category:American psychologists